LOVE HATE and WAR
by The Famous Tiger Feathers
Summary: RippleClan, ForestClan and FrostClan live in a forest deep out of man-kinds ways. Every Clan has a different way of learning. No Warrior Code exists and every clan has its own rules. Greenstar rules the forest. He repeatedly gets lives and never hunts or fights. He has tons of mates and kits. Berrypaw is one of them. This is her story.
1. The Clans

_**Rippleclan**_

**Leader**

Reedstar- gray and ginger tabby tom

**Deputy**

Larkstorm-ginger she-cat with white patches

**Medicine Cat**

Echoheart-gray and white tabby she-cat (apprentice Furzestrike)

**Warriors**

Silvermist-silver and white she-cat

Tigerpelt-dark tabby tom

Snaketail-gray tom with jet black stripes

Veinmist-light brown she-cat

Frostmist-gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Strokefoot-black tom with silver paws and blue eyes

Streakfur-gray and silver tabby tom

Crystalflight-silver she-cat

Dawnflower- cream she-cat with long fur and white streaks

Frogpelt-black and gray tom (apprentice Lakepaw)

Lilypetal-light brown tabby she-cat

Clovertail-tortoiseshell tom

Jewelfeather- tortoiseshell she-cat

Kestralheart-ginger tom

Leaftail-light brown tabby tom

Brambleberry-tortoiseshell she-cat

Berrytail-cream tom with a brown tail

Patchclaw-gray and black tom with white tail

Bettleclaw-black tom with blue eyes

Hollowflight-black tom with hazel eyes

Dappleheart-molted ginger and brown she-cat (apprentice Nightpaw)

Roselight- cream she-cat with brown paws (apprentice Shimmerpaw)

Pebblepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Wolfpelt-brown tom

**Apprentice**

Nightpaw-black tom with green eyes

Lakepaw-gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Shimmerpaw-cream she-cat with long fur and red streaks

Furzestrike-gray tom with spiky red fur

**Queens**

Fawnstep-light brown she-cat (mother to Bettleclaw's kits;

Buzzardkit-ginger tom, Dreamkit-black she-cat with white patches

Hollykit-black and ginger she-cat, and Larchkit-brown tabby tom)

Daisyheart-tortoiseshell she-cat (expecting Berrytail's kits)

Cherrytail- brown tabby she-cat (mother Snaketail's kits-

Shadekit-black tom, Viperkit-gray tabby tom with yellow eyes,

Hailkit-gray tom with brown stripes and a black tail and Thunderkit-back tom with gray paws

**Elders**

Molestripe-cream tom with a black tail and red paws

Shrewtail-small brown tom

Rivermist-dark gray tom with light blue eyes

Mistheart- gray she-cat with silver paws

_**Frostclan**_

**Leader**

Snowystar-white she-cat with pale gray streaks

**Deputy**

Flakestorm-gray tom (apprentice Frostpaw-cream she-cat with pale blue eyes)

**Medicine Cat**

Stormflake-gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors **

Blizzardtail- gray tom with white patches

Cloudmist-white tom

Foggypelt-dark gray she-cat

Mistystrike- gray she-cat with a long white tail

Coldfoot-white and silver tom with a limp

Silverberry-gray tom with red paws (apprentice Featherpaw-pale gray she-cat)

Glistenfrost- gray tabby tom with molted black stripes

Sparktail-cream she-cat with long fur

Snowstorm-white tom with hazel eyes

Skyfrost-white she-cat with gray streaks

Icetail-white she-cat with green eyes

Fallenflake-gray and white she-cat

Graycloud-gray tom with brown eyes

Whiteflight-white tom with black paws (apprentice Fallpaw-dark gray tom)

Lightclaw-cream tom with gray tail

Hailfreeze-white tom with green eyes

Frozenheart-large gray tom with red paws

**Queens**

Freezetail-cream she-cat with gray ears (mother to Blizzardtail kits

Frostykit-gray she-cat, Swiftkit-gray tom with white patches

Littleflake-small gray tabby she-cat (expecting Graycloud's kits)

Snowowl-white she-cat with pale brown stripes

**Elders**

Shineflight-pale brown tabby tom with a black tail

Brightflake-gray and white she-cat with a red tail

Shimmerheart-cream she-cat with a red tail

_**Forestclan**_

**Leader**

Greenstar-brown tom with bright green eyes

**Deputy**

Owlfeather-brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat**

Foxleaf-ginger she-cay

**Warriors**

Badgerclaw-black tom with pale brown paws and white ears

Bearfang-black tom with brown paws and tail

Leafheart-light brown tabby she-cat

Waterfur-gray she-cat with dark paws

Rainheart-gray speckled she-cat (apprentice Spiderpaw-small black tom with white paws)

Petalmist-pale gray she-cat

Hollyfern-black she-cat with one white paw

Bramblestrike-light brown tabby tom

Minttail-light brown tabby she-cat

Sagenose-dark brown tabby tom

Waspwing-black tom with orange stripes

Suntail-ginger she-cat with pale gray paws

Heatherblaze-ginger she-cat (apprentice Jaypaw-small gray tom)

Burrflight-dark brown tom with one black ear

Brookfall-brown tabby she-cat

Snakestrike-ginger tabby tom with part of his tail missing

Roseleaf-cream she-cat with a long brown tail

Oakpelt-brown tom with reddish paws

Mappledawn-reddish she-cat with brown paws

Herbblaze-dusty gray tom (apprentice Squirrelpaw-ginger she-cat)

Breezeheart-black she-cat with blue eyes

Fernnose- speckled gray she-cat

Whiskernose-molted brown and gray tom

Thornfoot-gray tabby she-cat with ginger paws

Weasalspring-brown she-cat with white paws

Rabbitleap-gray she-cat with white paws, chest, and tail

**Queens**

Grassheart-brown she-cat with pale gray paws (mother of Burrflight

Molekit-light brown tom, Berrykit-light brown she-cat, Antkit-small black tom with brown ears

Creekfeather-gray she-cat with pale brown stripes (mother to Oakpelt kits Plumkit-dark gray she-cat, Applekit- ginger she-cat

Robinheart-molted brown and ginger she-cat

**Elders**

Tansyfur-gray she-cat

Shrewtail-small tabby tom

_**Families**_

**Rippleclan-**

Reedstar+Larkstorm=Dappleheart and Furzestrike

Streakfur+Crystalflight=Lakepaw and Shimmerpaw

Brambleberry+Clovertail=Roselight and Dawnflower

Tigerpelt+Jewelfeather=Patchclaw and Bettleclaw and Hollowflight

Bettleclaw+Fawnstep=Buzzardkit and Dreamkit and Hollykit and Larchkit and Nightpaw

Berrytail+Daisyheart= (expecting)

Cherrytail+Snaketail=Shadekit and Viperkit and Hailkit and Thunderkit

Silvermist+Strokefoot=Frostmist and Pebblepelt

Dawnflower+Kestralheart=Lilypetal and Leaftail and Frogpelt and Echoheart

Veinmist+Frogpelt=Crystalflight and Clovertail

Roselight+Leaftail=Wolfpelt

Molestripe+Mistheart=Strokefoot and Streakfur and Snaketail and

Echoheart

Shrewtail+Featherfur (deceased) =Cherrytail and Berrytail and Fawnstep

**Frostclan**

Snowystar+Cloudmist=Stormflake and Graycloud

Mistystrike+Silverberry=Coldfoot and Glisenfrost and Snowstorm

Skyfrost+Graycloud=Fallenflake and Icetail and Whiteflight

Lightclaw+Sparktail=Blizzardtail and Hailfreeze and Frozenheart

Freezetail+Blizzardtail=Frostykit and Swiftkit and Frostpaw

Littleflake+Graycloud=Foggypelt and Fallpaw and Featherpaw

Shineflight+Brightflake=Skyfrost and Sparktail and Freezetail

Shimmerheart+Flackentail(deceased)=Littleflake and Lightclaw

**Forestclan**

Badgerclaw+Leafheart=Bearfang and Waterfur

Rainheart+Bramblestrike=Petalmist and Hollyfern and Minttail

Sagenose

Waspwing+Suntail=Heatherblaze and Burrflight

Robinheart+Whiskernose=Brookfall and Roseleaf, Oakpelt

and Mapledawn and Herbblaze, Breezeheart and Fernnose and

Snakestrike

Grassheart+Burrflight=Molekit and Berrykit and Antkit and

Thornfoot

Creekfeather+Oakpelt=Plumkit and Applekit and Rainheart

Tansyfur+Shrewtail=Robinheart and Grassheart and Creekfeather

Heatherblaze+Snakestrike=Spiderpaw and Squirrelpaw and Jaypaw

Brookfall+Herbblaze=Weasalspring and Rabbitleap

**Love, Hate and War**


	2. The Beginning Before Death

**Clans**

**Rippleclan and Frostclan and Forestclan**

**Prologue**

The grass glistened with frost. The tips hang down, heavy with dew and frost. Cats ran threw the fields of Starclan, stirring the ferns. The leader of the group, a large tabby, slipped on the dew and toppled over, his legs clawed into the bark of a maple tree. The tabby tipped his head back to stare at the branches above his head. Through the trees, a faint glimpse of the moon peeked threw the branches. Stars smiled down at them, saying hello by

shining. Laughing, the rest of group melted into the grass.

"Featherstar," the tabby tom lifted his head and stared at the cat that spoke. "Featherstar, I know you're happy that your daughter had kits. But it's no time to fool around."

Featherstar stared at the older black Starclan cat that appeared. Standing up, Featherstar shook bracken from his dark pelt and slowly walked to the black cat, his tail twitching.

"Stop telling me what to do Darkriver!" Featherstar hissed, his shadow falling on the small cat. "As your former medicine cat, I'll like to tell you to stop messing around. Rippleclan needs to now the prophecy." The former Rippleclan leader gingerly sat down,

his long tabby tail twitching faster. "Fine, I'll go tell Furzestrike

or Dappleheart. Dappleheart has a great future planned for her."

Kits with Hollowflight, even though she doesn't know she loves him yet." Standing up, Featherstar walked away, growing smaller and smaller in the shadows.

**Pain**

Dappleheart's POV

Dappleheart ran threw the trees, ferns brushing her pelt.

"Dappleheart! Watch out!" Her father's warning came too late.

A thump echoed threw the trees and Dappleheart screeched in pain as she fell into a muddy ditch. Shadows loomed over the ditch. Dappleheart located her clannmates Silvermist, Strokefoot

and Rippleclan's leader and her father, Reedstar. The hunting patrol called down to her and Dappleheart feebly answered,

"….Help." She jerked her legs, dizziness forming in her mind.

"Dappleheart!" Dappleheart heard her brother, Furzestrike, call down to her. She looked up and tried to spot the medicine cat,

but clouds zoomed around her. She tried to follow them, but it was too much. Heaving a sigh, Dappleheart closed her eyes.

**Medicine Den**

Furzestrike's POV

Furzestrike soothed herbs onto his sister's bruised flank.

Dappleheart moaned and shuddered and her eyes flickered open.

"Furzestrike." His sister looked up at him, her blue eyes full of dizziness. Furzestrike dipped moss into the pool beside him and planted the cool moss on his sister's bruised forehead.

The day before Dappleheart had her accident. Furzestrike's mind sizzled at the memory.

_Furzestrike peered over into the ditch, his beloved sister laid damaged at the bottom of the pit. She let out a feeble _mummer _and jerked her legs once and laid still. "How do we get her up?"_

_The warrior Strokefoot, asked, his eyes narrowed with worry._

"_I have an idea." Silvermist whispered, all eyes turned to the young gray warrior. "Someone could climb down the edge of the ditch, putting his feet on rocks. He jumps down the ditch and ties an ivy tendril around Dappleheart. We pull her up, and when she's up, we'll pull you up and carry we her into camp." Silvermist shifted her paws unsteadily. "That's great!" Everyone murmured in agreement. Silvermist smiled and ran to camp, calling an apprentice to the rescue. She returned a moment later with Dappleheart's apprentice, Nightpaw. Nightpaw climbed down the ditch, and stumbled down. The black apprentice tied the ivy tendril around her mentor, while Reedstar, Strokefoot, Silvermist, and Furzestrike pulled up. Nightpaw stared up as her mentor was dragged out of the ditch. Dappleheart jerked as she was planted on soft moss. Untying the tendril, Strokefoot threw the ivy into the ditch and Nightpaw tied the ivy around her. Digging his claws into the ground, Strokefoot hauled the apprentice up. Nightpaw climbed the ditch up,_

_supported by the rocks. Furzestrike saw Nightpaw's paws poking out of the ditched, and the young black cat hauled herself from the ditch. Silvermist bit down on Dappleheart's scruff and carefully lifted her upon Reedstar's back. Reedstar shakily stood up, Dappleheart swayed on her father's back._

_Strokefoot steadied Dappleheart on one of Reedstar's side while Furzestrike took the other side. Silvermist and Nightpaw followed._

_Halfway to camp, the patrol was met by the deputy, Larkstorm._

"_My kit!" Larkstorm had screeched and ran to Dappleheart. Furzestrike shuddered and dropped his head down as the clan grievingly crowded around the injured Dappleheart. _

"Stupid memory." Marigold dropped on the ground and Furzestrike bent his head. He lifted his head, marigold in his jaws. Furzestrike spun around as he realized he was on mystery territory. "Welcome, I'm excited for this meeting." A huge tabby came up from the shadows and snickered happily.

Featherstar." Furzestrike dipped his head to the former Rippleclan leader.

"I have a prophecy for you "When the sky is Hollow, and leafs Dappled the ground, the Furze will Strike and rule the stars." Furzestrike gasped as he was plunged into darkness, Featherstar's words echoed the shadows.

**Darkness and Shadows**

A cold breeze ran throw the forest, ruffling a cat's fur. Dappleheart bent her head to block the wind. The molted she-cat walked slowly through the wind, but the winded pushed her back and all the steps were for nothing.

Muttering, a new cat appeared from the shadows, his black fur blowing awkwardly in the wind. "Darkwater! Why chose a place like this. It's so windy in this corner." Darkwater shook his head and the wind whistled around his head. "I don't want anyone too hear what I have to say." Dappleheart gaped

and shook her tail. " 'When the sky is Hollow, and leafs Dappled the ground, the Furze will Strike and rule the stars.' Your future depends on one cat, Dappleheart. Find him and you will have a wonderful life. But not everything

will be perfect. Watch out, Dappleheart, watch out."

The forest lit up as Darkwater left the corner. The leaf from the tree's

turned from black to green and the cold breeze ran away. The sun shone

threw the tree's and birds started to chirp. And Darkwater's words started too echo away.

Dappleheart woke up as she felt a tongue rasp around her ears.

"Morning." Dappleheart tilted her head out of her nest and spotted a blurred

vision of a black cat looming over her. "Hello beautiful." Her vision cleared

and could make out the cat she loves. "Hello Hollowflight."

She purred, Hollowflight continued to rasp around her ears.

Dappleheart felt like she could stay like that forever.

"_When the sky is Hollow."_ Dappleheart remembered Darkwater's words.

_When your in the sky you fly-flight._

_When the sky is Hollow._

_So, Hollowsky-Hollowflight-Hollowflight!_

_Hollowflight will change my life forever. I hope in a good way._

_And the Furze will Strike and rule the stars._

_And the Furze will Strike-is clear that's my brother, Furzestrike_

_But-…..rule the stars,_

_I don't know, I'll leave it for another day._

Dappleheart closed her eyes, with Hollowflight still rasping her ears.

Dappleheart fell asleep, comforted.

**New news**

Dappleheart woke with Hollowflight curled around her. The black warrior lifted his head as Dappleheart stirred. "You okay?" Hollowflight asked his amber eyes on her. Dappleheart nodded and purred, eyes closed.

Hollowflight stood up and stretched his forepaws. Hollowflight bent his head

and he tugged on her scruff up, heaving. The black tom dragged her out of the medicine cat's den, the she-cat's head limp. Sun pored into Dappleheart's

eyes as they entered the hollow. Cats everywhere went up to greet the molted she-cat. Her mother, Larkstorm; the deputy, came up to greet her.

Larkstorm purred and licked her around the ears, "Are you okay?"

Her mother asked. Dappleheart nodded as Furzestrike entered the camp, jaws full of herbs. Her brother ran to her, and pressed his nose to her chest. "How are you doing?" the medicine cat apprentice asked.

"She's doing fine, but her legs still don't work properly." Hollowflight answered for her, gazing down at her. Pressing his ear to her chest, Furzestrike closed his eyes, thinking. "Echoheart."

Lifting his head, Furzestrike called to his mentor. Echoheart came out of the den, soaked moss in her jaws. "Yes." The gray and white tabby medicine cat massaged the cool moss onto Dappleheart's head. Dappleheart sighed and rested her head on Hollowflight's paws, while her mate licked her around the ears, purring the whole while. "It's nothing," Echoheart meowed, lifting her head, "Her hind legs are just broken." 'I'll bring comfrey." Furzestrike raced into the medicine den and returned moments later with herbs in his jaws.

He nipped the herbs opened and licked the comfrey juices on his sister's hind leg. Dappleheart opened her eyes and looked up at him, and she smiled as the juices relaxed into her hind legs. "Thank you." She murmured.

**Seven moons later.**

Hollowflight

Hollowflight stared at his new family. Dappleheart had just given birth to four healthy kits. "They're lovely." Hollowflight purred, rasping his kits gently. "Let's name them." Dappleheart murmured her eyes cloudy with exhaustion. "The molted red and brown she-cat could be called Maplekit.

The second biggest, the light brown tabby tom, I'll to call Pinekit."

Dappleheart meowed, her green eyes on their kits, pointing to them as she named them. Purring, Hollowflight nodded and answered, "The youngest gray and white she-cat could be named Mosskit. The other gray-white she-cat, I'll

like to name Rufflekit." 'I love all those names,"Hollowflight was bursting with pride. "I love them all, our beautiful kits."

Tiny claws clinged to his shoulders, like burrs. "Get off." Hollowflight laughed, opening his eyes with his kits climbing all over him. Rufflekit tugged his tail as Mosskit peeked into his eyes as she clawed into his skull. Grunting, he shrugged his kits off and the three off them tumbled out off his black fur. Only Mosskit remained, still peeking into her father's eyes. Mosskit, even thought the youngest of the litter, was the most active and rambunctious. Walking by, Nightpelt chucked, her tail flipped over her back.

_What a sight, _Hollowflight thought, _a kit perched on a warriors head. How mature am I. _Hollowflight drew out a paw and batted Mosskit of his head.

Mosskit flew and landed on her brother, Pinekit, with a thud. Thinking that was funny, Maplekit pounced on her hissing siblings. Hollowflight laughed as

Reedstar yowled, perched on the Skybranch. "Let all cats who know how to hunt gather beneath the Skybranch for a clan meeting!" Dappleheart ran out of the nursery, rounding up their kits. Cats all around gathered around the meeting tree. Hollowflight placed himself between Crystalflight and Wolfpelt. The silver she-cat gave him a nod and as a response, Hollowflight gave on back. Looking around the crowd he spotted Lilypetal grooming her

son, Oakkit while her mate, Frogpelt, played with their daughter, Fleckkit.

Bending his head back he spotted mates Lakewhisker and Nightpelt

grooming. Roselight, Bettleclaw, Berrytail, Fawnstep, and Hollywhisker circled around the fresh-kill, heads staring at the clan leader.

Siblings Shadelight and Thunderleaf were having a mock fight, and stopped half tussle when Reedstar called the clan together. Raising his voice,

Reedstar called to the clan around him, "Frostclan has invaded our territory," Jewelfeather, Dappleheart and Roselight pressed their kits closer to them, creating pitiful meows from the kits, "and provoked a fight with our warriors Jewelfeather, Tigerpelt, Frostmist

and Hailfeather. We attack tonight. My deputy will organize the patrols."

Eager eyes turned to Larkstorm and the ginger she-cat announced the fighting patrol. Propping herself up higher, Larkstorm called through the noise, "Patrol one will be Bettleclaw and Patchclaw, Kestralheart, Thunderleaf, Wolfpelt, Leaftail and Strokefoot will go with Reedstar." Gazing up at Reedstar for agreement. The Rippleclan leader nodded and Larkstorm continued, "Patrol two lead by Brambleberry will be Clovertail,

Frogpelt, Veinmist, Snaketail, Hailfeather, Frostmist, Pebblepelt, Shimmerlily, Morningstripe, Marchheart, Berrytail and Silvermist. The rest will guard the camp. Knowing Frostclan, they'll fight no matter what. There're strong but we're stronger." Larkstorm turned and was about to leave when Frogpelt's voice drew out. "I'll like to stay at camp and guard my kit's." The young dark warrior turned his head to Lilypetal with their kits tumbling around the elders. Turning, Larkstorm grazed the clearing with cold eyes, "Fine," the deputy growled, "Frogpelt, you can guard the camp.

Vipertail will take your place." Vipertail bounded up with excitement and crashed threw the entrance. "Be careful," Cherrytail called out to her kits

Hailfeather, Thunderleaf and Vipertail. "They'll be okay." Her mate, Snaketail, came up from behind her and nuzzled her cheek, while their remaining kit, Shadelight drew his claws out with jealousy as his siblings went out for war. Standing up, Hollowflight swiped his paw across his ear and Pinekit flew off. "Ohuff!" Pinekit grunted as Mosskit leapt in the air and threw him down, pinning him into the mud. Dappleheart ran to the screeching tom and hauled Mosskit off him. Frogpelt came running to the nursery and rounded up the kits. All the kits stared up at him with round interested eyes.

Oakkit and Fleckkit, Lilypetal's and his kits; Darkkit and Rainkit, Jewelfeather's and Tigerpelt's kits; Smudgekit, Flowerkit, and Pinkkit, Roselight's and Bettleclaw kits; all jumped eagerly. Soon Hollowflight's kit's joined them and tackled Frogpelt, Mosskit leading. Grunting, Frogpelt wiggled the kit's off and spoke, "If there's fighting here, you kits have to stay with your mother's in the nursery and warrior's will guard the den. Okay?" The kit's slugged and groaned as their mothers' drew their tail over the kits shoulder's and dragged them into the den. "Remember to stay away!"

Frogpelt called to the den, closing in a laugh. Hollowflight walked over to his best friend and buried his nose into his shoulder, and Frogpelt sighed then tensed as a howl broke the air.

**Rippleclan vs. Frostclan**

Hollowflight POV

The brambles swished as the leader of Frostclan entered with her white cats. Moments later Reedstar and his patrol followed in to find his clan fighting with the clan HE planned to surprise. "How did you find out?!" Reedstar screeched and dug his claws down Snowystar's flank. "You think you're so smart! Eh? We're smart too! A spy, I tell you! A spy in your own clan that serves FROSTCLAN!" Snowystar hollered and raked her claws across Reedstar paws. He stumbled and the Frostclan warriors leapt, crashing into Rippleclan. A gray scared tabby brought Hollowflight down. Hollowflight recognized Graycloud; he had talked to the gray warrior at gathering's a few times; now they were enemy's. While Graycloud pinned Hollowflight down, the black Rippleclan warrior went limp beneath the Frostclan warrior's claws.

Graycloud muscles relaxed and Hollowflight jumped up. The Frostclan warrior lay winded while Hollowflight leapt onto the gray cat, landing squarely on his spine. Hissing, Hollowflight dug his claws in Graycloud's shoulder. Warm blood flooded around his paws as Hollowflight lifted his claws, Graycloud's flesh ripping. Getting ready to bite, Hollowflight drew his fangs around his opponents neck. Graycloud trembled beneath him and Hollowflight remembered the warrior code to never kill to win a fight. He jumped off and Graycloud shakily got to his paws and ran threw the camp's bramble entrance, screeching all the way. Hollowflight snarled, making his way through the crowd. Hollowflight halted and spun around as a scared snarl awoke behind him. The young warrior, Marchheart, was battling two warriors. Marchheart was battling a cream she-cat while a small apprentice nipped her legs. Hollowflight batted the apprentice away and raked his claws across the cream warriors flank and bounded away. Marchheart panted as the two Frostclan cats screeched away, "Thanks." Another screech echoed and Hollowflight called over his shoulder, "Anytime," and ran away from the young warrior to help the apprentice, Buzzardpaw. The same apprentice that battled Marchheart, was perched on Buzzardpaw, her claws raking up and down his shoulders. Hollowflight took a shot, and leapt over Buzzardpaw.

He grabbed the Frostclan apprentice up and threw her aside. The Rippleclan

Apprentice got to his paw and shook his pelt, spraying blood. "You should see

Echoheart." Hollowflight rested his tail upon the ginger apprentices shoulder. "I'll be fine." Buzzardpaw answered, shrugging the dark tail off and sped away without a response. Puffing, Hollowflight sped to the nursery, where a yowl excited earlier. Entering the nursery, Hollowflight prayed, _Please don't let it be Dappleheart or the kits. _His prayers escaped as he spotted his dying brother, Bettleclaw, laying next a dead Frostclan warrior. Icetail, he recognized the white dead she-cat. Roselight groomed his deadly wounds, and hissed up at Hollowflight but stopped. "Oh, it's you." She grieved. Their kit's, Smudgekit, Flowerkit, and Pinkkit, huddled behind their mother. Bending his head, he buried his nose into his brother's fast cooling fur. Bettleclaw summoned all his remaining strength and painfully looked at Hollowflight and Roselight. "Roselight, I've had two mates and you're the best cat I've ever met. Hollowflight, tell Tigerpelt and Patchclaw I'll miss them. And Jewelfeather," he called to their mother and she stood up from the corner she huddled, her newborn kit's trailing behind her. "Little kits, this is your older brother," Jewelfeather huddled the kits around her tail,

"Honor him." Bettleclaw nodded and breathed in for the last time, and Roselight buried her nose in his dark fur. Their five moon old kits, their eyes wide, came from behind Roselight and copied her. "He was wonderful father.

So sweet, popular. The father of seven kits, three mine…." Roselight murmured and Hollowflight stood up and excited the nursery. One of the warriors was Bettleclaw and his brother, Patchclaw; came up to him, a smile appearing. "We won." He boasted and Hollowflight noticed that Frostclan deserted. Seeing his face, Patchclaw latched his tail around Hollowflight's shoulders, "What's wrong?" 'Bettleclaw is dead." In those three words, Patchclaw ran to the nursery. It was clear that he heard the painful screech form before. His father, Tigerpelt, came up from behind him,"Reedstar killed the deputy, Flakestorm." Hollowflight slouched and murmured, "Not the only dead one," pointing his tail the nursery. Tigerpelt ran to the nursery and entered in, a grieving yowl in response. Hollowflight collapsed and closed his eyes. _How many cats are dead or badly wounded? Bettleclaw's dead and…. I know Buzzardpaw is wounded badly, how many other's? _

**Torn & Memory**

Dappleheart POV

Dappleheart stared at Bettleclaw's torn body, Roselight buried in the dark fur, her kits rasping over their dead father's ears. The kits were one moon away from being apprentices but acted like warriors. Tigerpelt laid next to them, his mate Jewelfeather at his side as they grieved for their son. Bettleclaw's younger siblings; Smudgekit, Flowerkit, and Pinkkit, peered over their mother's shoulder, their eyes wide. "Is there blood?" Smudgekit squeaked, scrambling over Jewelfeather to Bettleclaw. His mother snapped at him and the little kit plopped down, startled. His sisters, Flowerkit and Pinkkit, started at the dead Frostclan warrior that killed Bettleclaw, Icetail.

_I killed Icetail. _Dappleheart dropped her head down and started at her nursing kits.

_Icetail entered the nursery, covered in her blood. Icetail hissed and swiped at me, picking up Pinekit. Pinekit screeched as Icetail thrushed him into the air. Before I could react, Bettleclaw came in, leaping on Icetail. _

_Icetail screamed and dropped Pinekit. I snatched my kit up as Icetail threw Bettleclaw off and bite down into his throat. Bettleclaw and Roselight screeched together and the dark warrior flopped down. Icetail stood up, shaking her white fur and swiping her tongue around her blood-stained teeth. Everyone else was frozen in shock, but I wasn't. I leapt at the Frostclan warrior, raking my claws down her shoulders as I passed. Screeching, Icetail turned her gaze fixed on me. As she leapt, I sidestepped. Making her crash her head into the den's wall. I picked her up with my claws and threw her down, where Icetail laid motionless. Hollowflight entered, boring his nose into his dying brother's fur. _

**Ceremony **

Pinekit POV

The Frostclan warrior drew him up, and the tabby lit screeched.

All around him the queens and kits stood at him. Icetail prepared to leave,

but soon staged as his uncle leapt at the white warrior. A yowl of pain exited Icetail as Bettleclaw clawed his way into her skin. Pinekit fell onto the ground and Dappleheart lunged, her lip snarled around her teeth. Dappleheart lightly lifted him up and placed next to her three sisters.

Rufflekit whimpered in her sleep. The silver kit was always a deep sleeper.

Soon, Pinekit fell asleep. He dreamed.

_Pinekit walked threw the moors. He caught a faint glimpse of spotted pelt._

"_Wait up!" Pinekit broke into a trot and chased the cat. Picking up speed, the cat ran faster and swerved. Caught back, Pinekit tripped over a sinewy root, brambles digging into his flank. Pinekit whimpered and called to the beautiful _

_cat, but it was out of sight. Pinekit flicked his paw with the bramble tied around his paw, the root pulled his paw down, wrenching his shoulder. _

**_Sorry_ for the long chapter...**

**review!**


	3. Love and Pain

Pinekit yanked his paw away from the root. He hissed as he noticed tuffs of his fur battling the root.

He bounded away. A familier scent drifted threw his mouth and he leaped with joy. Her face peeked threw the grass and she too leapt with joy.

She tackled Pinekit, sending him sprawled on the ground. She licked his muzzle and they returned purrs. She backed off and they chased each other. Her spotted pelt sparkled in the monnlight. She giggled and he yanked her back with her tail.

They laughed, sprawled on the grass. They touched noses and shared tongues, staring up at the moon.

"I have to go, Pinekit. See you tommorrow."

Pinekit nodded sadly and Berrykit bounced over her side over the border. The ForestClan kit flicked her tail away and pushed herself threw the ferns.

Pinekit crept threw his own camp, aware that the sun lifted threw the sun.

He came out of the dirt-place tunnel and to the nursery. His mother, Dappleheart, twitched in her sleep, his sister all bundled up.

All night, Pinekit dreamed of his playmate, Berrykit. He dreamed they were warriors with kits, in the same clan, leaping threw the forest.

Pinekit bolted upright. The sun entered the den. He moaned. _What have I done? I love this she-cat...Argh_

**_Berrykit's POV_**

Berrykit slept soundly in her nest. Her brothers, Molekit and Antkit, tackled her while she slept.

She felt their tiny claws in her pelt, but she slept soundly as long as she dreamed Pinekit.

A paw prodded her awake. Her eyes blurred and she stared up. A dark brown tom loomed over her. Burrflight growled at her.

"Wake up kitty. Time for your apprentice ceremony. Your brothers are awake. They are all ready. Get up fox-dung!" Her father scratched her over the eyes.

In ForestClan, the kits over three moons slept in the kit-den, away from their mothers. Their mothers left them to fend for their own at three moons to six moons.

Berrykit leapt up. He apprentice ceremony! She couldn't wait to tell Pinekit!

Burrflight clawed at her rump. She whimpered as her father pushed her out of the den with his claws. Both her parents, Grassheart and Burrflight, hated her. They loved her brothers.

Speaking of her brothers, Molekit and Antkit, were ready for the ceremony. They glared at her. Their blue eyes cold.

Grassheart sat behind them and Burrflight joined her. He growled to his mate, staring at Berrykit. Berrykit dropped her head and sat down next to her brothers. They hissed and moved over.

Berrykit stared sadly up at her leader, Greenstar. He stood on the Tree-Branch, ready to adress his Clan.

As all the cats were ready, Greenstar cleared his throat and began the ceremony.

"Ancesters, we call opon your to welcome these kits into our Clan. They are ready for their duty, step forward."

Molekit, Antkit and Berrykit climbed up onto the rock next to their leader. He nodded his head and three warriors padded up.

Snakestrike, Fernnose and Thornfoot stepped up, they climbed the other boulder next to the kits.

Snakestrike padded up to Molekit, "Molepaw." He said. Snakestrike was Molepaw's mentor.

Fernonse padded up to Antkit and called his name out. "Antpaw."

Thornfoot glared at Berrykit, but padded up to her, "Berrypaw." She murmered. Berrypaw shrunk down. _This_ old excuse for a cat was her mentor!

Greenstar yowled and ForestClan parted away.

Thornfoot slamed into Berrypaw, knocking her off the rock. She yowled in pain. "You better listen to me, _mangepelt!"_ Thornfoot growled in her face, her fangs an inch from Berrypaw's face. Berrypaw nodded out of plain fear. "Good."

Thornfoot grabbed an apprentice leash and wrapped it around her neck. Thornfoot tied as tighly as she was allowed to and dragged Berrypaw out of camp.

Berrypaw fought the urge to claw her mentors rump. If she did, she would be tortured by her leader and forced to live outside the camp.

Apprentices were designed to serve their mentors, not hunt or fight. If a apprentice serves the warrior for six moons, they are made into warriors that train and fight.

Thornfoot dragged her to the Obedient- Clearing. Metal poles stuck out of the dirt and Thornfoot tied her leash around one.

She laughed and prowled around Berrypaw, her eyes evily glared. Berrypaw struggled against the leash. Berrypaw felt a gaint blow slam into her and Thornfoot glared down at her. She bit down on all her paws while Berrypaw struggle against her weight.

"You listen to me mange-pelt! You obey me! Your brothers are WAY better them you ever will be. So stop struggling and pay!"

Berrypaw yowled as claws entered her flesh. They stripped around in her pussy, causing her pain. Thornfoot engraved her signature into Berrypaw's pussy. She laughed with delight as her prey struggled beneath her.

Thornfoot was the best mentor in the Clan. She had created scared cats that obey anyone. She was quiet proud of this one. She was fun to torture.

Thornfoot carried her apprentice by the leash. Berrypaw was scared and bleeding. Her gray eyes were wide with shock.

Thornfoot dragged her threw the camp's entence. It was meal-time. All the Clan cats met in the clearing during meal-time to share tongues and give news. And watch the Torturing.

Thornfoot dragged her apprentice to her leader. Berrypaw was also her younger sister, but Thornfoot hated her as much as a swarm of bee's.

Greenstar looked at his mate. Thornfoot licked his muzzle and he purred in return. Greenstar stared evily at Berrypaw and smiled.

He took her leash from Thornfoot and dragged her into the clearing. A metal pole stuck out of the ground and Greenstar tied her to it.

Cats all around laughed as they knew the Torturing would begin. ForestClan loved torturing, even the cats that were once tortured.

Greenstar slashed at Berypaw and she yelped. The crowd went wild as she bleed. Greenstar mounted her and she buckled under his weight. He mated with the young cat and everything grew dark for Berrypaw.

**EVIL FORESTCLAN! Greenstar+ Thornfoot together forever, mwahahaha!**


	4. New and Names

Pain erupted from everywhere on Berrypaw's pelt. She moaned and sat up, blinking away slept. She groomed her wounds, one eye on the den's entrence.

The other apprentices, Molepaw, Antpaw, Jaypaw, and Squirrelpaw, have left their nest already. The black apprentice, Spiderpaw, rolled over and faced her in his nest. His amber eyes scorched her pelt.

"Good going," He smirked. He sat up and groomed his pelt. He stood and padded out of the den. His pelt was slick and empty of scars. His mentor was Rainheart. Berrypaw knew if she had Rainheart, she would still be tortured by the nicest cat.

Just because she wasn't Clanborn, doesn't mean they could torture her! A moon ago, Burrflight had told her that her mother donated her to the Clan. Since then, Berrypaw suffered in truth. Grassheart and Burrflight had acted like her parents till three moons old, then life turned cold.

Berrypaw shivered at the memory. She stood up and stretched each leg in return. Her muscles were sore.

Ferns rustled and the deputy stuck his head in. He glared down on her and beckoned her out. Owlfeather led her to Greenstar's den. Berrypaw shook with fear as the ForestClan leader bared down on her. He threw out Owlfeather and leaned in to her ear.

"Listen mange-pelt, just because we let you in to the Clan as a kit, doesn't mean we like you." Berrypaw flinched at his tone of voice. "I excused you from your duty with Thornfoot today. Today, I'm your mentor."

Berrypaw shook vilently and Greenstar lifted her by the scruff and threw her in the clearing.

She stood up and shook her fur out. Cats all around smiled at her. A circle formed around her so she wouldn't bolt out. Berrypaw shivered as Greenstar climbed down from his down in the oak tree.

He smiled and the crowd parted to lead him to his apprentice for the day. He leapt at her, clawing her pussy. She yowled in pain and the Clan yowled in pleasure. Every cay was there to witness her Torturing.

He jammed in his cock into her core and flew around in there. Berrypaw yowled.

"I'll mate with you until you bear my kits!" Greenstar yowled and his Clan laughed.

Berrypaw bled and cummed until Greenstar left her exhausted.

Berrypaw crouched on her paws, panting. Grrenstar laughed and clawed at her haunches. Berrypaw had heard that if Greenstar liked a she-cat he took her in to be his mate.

So far Greenstar had Thornfoot, Squirrelpaw, Waterfur and Petalmist. The three warriors slept in his den with him but Squirrelpaw will be made a warrior soon.

Greenstar sucked on Berrypaw's muzzle. She struggled against him but she was tied down.

Greenstar parted away and looked at his deputy.

Owlfeather laughed and ForestClan joined in. Berrypaw shook violently as Greenstar leapt onto the Tree-Branch and adressed his Clan.

"Cats of ForestClan. I take two new cats as my mate. They will recieve their warrior names now." He beckoned beautiful Squirrelpaw with a smile and Berrypaw with a growl.

The two apprentices padded up onto the boulder and stared out into the Clan. Squirrelpaw's eyes shone and her parents Heatherblaze and Snakestrike looked ready to burst with pride. Spiderpaw and Jaypaw hooted out her name.

Greenstar smiled and beckoned forward Snakestrike and Burrflight. In ForestClan, the father chooses their kit's warrior name.

Snakestrike leapt next to his daughter and yowled,"Squirrelbeauty!" Squirrelbeaty licked his shoulder and Snakestrike leapt down from the boulder.

Burrflight came up next. He looked Berrypaw strait in the eye and smirked, "Berrydung." Berrypaw's eyes grew wide at that horrible name. But she couldn't change it due to the Clan code.

The Clan yowled its aprroval. Greenstar looked quite pleased. "Squirrelbeaty and Berrydung are excuased from their mentors and duties!"

The Clan parted and Greenstar beckoned his new mates into his den. Thornfoot, Waterfut and Petalmist were in their nest. They weren't allowed to take part in the Ceremony.

Thornfoot and Waterfur glared at the new mates, but Petalmist eyes were glazed with fear.

When Greenstar entered, the three cats flipped onto their backs and pleadly looked at their leader. Squirrelbeauty and Berrydung did the same.

Greenstarsmiled and purred at the circle around him."Ahhh, life, " He purred.


	5. The Gathering

Squirrelbeauty stretched in her nest, digging her nails into Berrydung's back. Berrydung sat upright, alarmed.

The nest next to her was Petalmist and then Waterfur and Thornfoot. Greenstar gaurded the entrence. His thick brown fur rising and falling as he slept. Greenstar never fights or hunts, his warriors do that, so he has all his twelve lives left.

The leader before him, Lakestar, had died a moon befor Molepaw and Antpaw were born. She had heard that he was a nice old cat that cared for his Clan, but Greenstar only cared about power and torturing.

Since Greenstar was leader, he had made all the apprentices be slaves, warriors work twice as hard, she-cats as mates and slaves. He created the Torturing in camp and the Obedient-Clearing, leashes and metal poles, and every moon the three Clans meet to discuss problems and Torture cats that they would like in PUBLIC!

Also every moon, Greenstar takes his mate to recieve a new life sp that he could torture them nonstop and mate nonstop.

Berrydung knew that Waterfur and Petalmist were expecting. Berrydung shivered at the thought of giving birth.

Greenstar stretched in his nest and sat up with a yawn. He stared at his mates and smiled.

"Tonight is the Gathering. As always, I will bring the cats I want to Torture. Squirrelbeauty, Thornfoot, Grassheart, Spiderpaw, Plumkit and Berrydung. They will come no matter what happenes. Understand?" He thrust his face into Berrydungs and she whimpered but nodded.

"Good. We will leave soon."

Owlfeather entered the den as soon as Greenstar left. He was there to gaurd the other mates. The deputy has his own share of mates, Hollyfern and Minttail.

Owlfeather shooed Berrydung and the other two mates down to the clearing.

Yowling sounded from the kit-den as Plumkit was being forced out. Her mother and father, were fighting against their gaurds so they wouldn't help their kit.

Plumkit struggled against Greenstar's strong jaws as he carried her. Grassheart, Spiderpaw, Squirrelbeauty, Thornfoot and Berrydung waited by the camps entence with the ForestClan gaurds, Badgerclaw and Mappledawn.

The bunch left the camp and walked to the Gathering place. The other two Clans, RippleClan and FrostClan were waiting there.

The cats were in the middle of the Gathering place.

Since Greenstar ruled the forest, he leapted up onto the High-Rock and cleared his throat.

"Cats of the Forest, we met at this place to discuss problems and Torture. From RippleClan we have Silvermist, Dappleheart, Mosspaw, Veinmist and Strokefoot. From FrostClan, Snowystar, Foggypelt, Featherpaw and Silverberry." Greenstar looked at the Clans as he picked randomly.

The Tortured cats crept silently to the Clearing and crouched down. ForestClan joined them.

Greenstar smiled and leapted down from the rock.

He padded up to Snowystar and nipped her core, at once Badgerclaw and Mappledawn clawed and tored at Snowystar's flank.

Snowystar yowled as Greenstar's paws entered her core. She bleed heavily and cummed. Greenstar laughed. She would bear his kits soon.

After FrostClan and RippleClan was tortured, ForestClan was next.

Greenstar glanced at the Tortured Cats and smiled. They bleed and bore his gaurds scratches and bites. The she-cats were all mated with by Greenstar and Badgerclaw.

"From ForestClan, we have Grassheart, Thornfoot, Squirrelbeauty, Plumkit, Berrydung and Spiderpaw. Begin."

Since ForestClaw ruled the forest. Any cat that Greenstar chooses from any Clan can torture Forestclan.

"Grassheart has Badgerclaw, Thornfoot has Strokefoot, Plumkit has Mosspaw, Squirrelbeauty has Foggypelt, Spiderpaw had Mappledawn, and Berrydung will have..." Greenstar's eyes searched the clearing until his famous green eyes rested on a tabby cat. "..Pinepaw."

Berrydung's eyes grew wide. _Pinepaw! No!_

When the other cats assembled in their places, then did Pinepaw come up. His eyes didn't show the love they once holded for her, only hatred.

Berrydung shrunk down as the muscular apprentcie mounted her.

"Go easy on me, please Pinepaw." Berrydung whispered at the grass. She screeched as his claws entered her flesh and stripped down.

"I'll never love you ever again, Berry_dung_! He tortured my mother. Your leader! My mother! Oh how I was waiting for you every night. For you. evry night. You never came again!" Pinepaw growled in her ear, his tone hungrey for revange.

Berrydung braced herself for pain. And then it came. The pain was worse than Greenstar's torturing, or even Thornfoot's.

Pinepaw exactauly had a purpose to torture. Revange.


	6. What they Wanted

Pinepaw's claws entered her flesh once again. He ripped his claws down her spine. Over and over in the same spot.

Pinepaw dug his claws into her spine until he felt bone. She screeched in pain as he pulled at her spine.

Pinepaw's claws ripped flesh right of her pelt. The sensation was great. Warm blood welled around his claws.

He jammed his cock into her as hard as he could. She screeched in pain and loss. The cat that once truely loved her, was gone.

Pinepaw ripped her core in half. He went into a frenzy. Flesh flew into the air. Greenstar yowled and the Gathering ended.

Pinepaw panted. Berrydung was bleeding from many wounds, her blue eyes round with shock. A leash was tied to her neck and ForestClan was taken away.

Pinepaw noticed all cats were exhausted and bleeding. Another Gathering over and done.

**Berrydung's POV**

Two days later, Berrydung's wounds stared to heal. Squirrelbeauty had beared no wounds since her torturer, Greenstar, only mated with her.

Waterfur and Petalmist had both delivered their kits when the Gathering had started. Foxleaf, the medicine cat, could only heal warriors, kits, elders, and the leader and his mates. It was against the code to heal tortured cats, so Berrydung had to treat the wounds on her own.

Greenstar was curled up next his kits. For the first time Berrydung ever saw him, he was proud. Both queens had three kits.

Waterfur's kits were called Greenkit, Brownkit and Leaderkit. The kits were all brown toms with green eyes.

Petalmist's kits were gray and had green eyes. They were called Torturekit, Greenkit and Greenkit.

If a kit from Greenstar's mate didn't look like him with his pelt or his eyes, the kit and mate would be killed.

Waterfur and Petalmist rubbed their muzzles on their mated shoulders, quite pleased with themselves.

Greenstar mated with a cat everyday untill the kits would look exactly like him.

Greenstar purred really loudly. Berrydung was sure that RippleClan could hear him.


	7. 42 lifes

I stared at my wonderfull kits. Four moons have passed since two of my mates, Waterfur and Petalmist, gave birth to my kits.

Now all my mates, suckle my kits.

My favorite, Waterfur had three beautiful brown toms with green eyes. They are named Greenkit, Brownkit and Leaderkit.

Petalmist has three grays and green eyes. They are named Torturekit, Greenkit and Greenkit. Torturekit is a she-cat with Greenkit and Greenkit are toms.

Thornfoot has six wonderfull kits. Three browns and three grays. The browns are toms with green eyes. The grays are she-cats with gray eyes. Browns are named Reedkit, Greenkit and Brownkit. The grays are Waterkit, Petalkit and Thornkit.

Squirrelbeauty, the beauty she is, nurses ten kits. All toms, all brown and gray eyes. Named Forestkit, Leaderkit, Awsomekit, Handsomekit, Starkit, Greenstarkit, Greeneyeskit, Funkit, Coolkit and Mekit.

Berrydung nurses twenty kits. All toms, all brown and green eyes.

GreenstarRockskit, ForestClankit, Fatherkit, Clankit, Brightgreenkit, Eyeskit, Greeneyeskit, Minekit, Ourkits, Hekit, Herkit, Shekit, Hiskit, Terrorkit, Matingkit, Bloodkit, Cumkit, Corekit, Cockkit and Barbkit.

I instructed my warriors to reinforce my den and to create a really sweat den for my mates and my kits. A total of kits I have are 42 kits at the same time with five mates.

I also instructed all the she-cats to be killed so my she-cats are the best in the Clan. Also the kits and pregnant she-cats killed to.

Also their mates to so they wouldn't rebell.

So now the only ForestClan cats left are, my mates and my kits, Badgerclaw, Bramblestrike, Spiderleg, Sagenose Waspwing and Jaymole.

Have I gone out of hand?

No, It was all worth it.

I also changed the kit-den into the Fighting-Den where warriors sleep. The medicine den is the Birthing-Den where my mates give birth.

The nursery is the Hunting-Den where hunters sleep. The warrior den is the Mating-Den where I mate.

The elders den is the elders den. My den is my den. And a new den called My-Den is for my mates and kits.

Right now I'm watching the warriors create the den while the hunters are hunting. Jaymole gaurds my mates.

Only one mate at a time with my kits can be outside.

Now its Squirrelbeaty with my fantastic beautiful kits. The ten kits are play-fighing over who gets to be Greenstar. Me. I fill with joy at the tought of my kin ruling the forest next to me.

I call my kits over.

Forestkit pads up to me, his green eyes fierce. His brothers Leaderkit and Greenstarkit follow him. Awsomekit, Handsomekit, Funkit, Coolkit and Mekit walk up behind them.

Starkit and Greeneyeskit come last, their tails twitching with eagerness. My kits are a moon old right now, but they hold the same power as I do.

They smile at me. They are absolutly fantastic. An excited mew comes from where Jaymole is sitting. He tries to grab a small brown kit as he falls from the den.

"Corekit!' I yell as my son falls from the tree. He screeches as he falls.

I leap and catch my son by the scruff. Corekit is panting. I cuff my kin in my paws.

"Your alright. Go back to your mother." Jaymole grabs him and hands him to his mother, Berrydung.

42 kits are mine. I want more...no I NEED more.

Waterfurs kits are seven moons old. I'll mate with her.

More kits. More kin! I got and fetch Waterfur. Her three kits follow her out.

I leap onto the Tree-Branch and clear my throat.

"Waterfur's kits will now get their warrior names. Brownleap and Greentight will be warriors. Leaderpelt a hunter. Dismas." I flick my tail and the Clan parts.

Waterfur had recieved her tenth life yesterday. So I will mate with a queen every time their kit becomes a warrior or hunter.

Life. Life is fun. Fun. Fun is life.

42. 42 kits. 5. 5 mates. Yay.


	8. Lifes

Sun peeked through the den. Reedkit sat up and blinked away sleep. He yawned and stretched happily. While he stretched, his claws dug into his sisters spine.

"Hey," Thornkit squeaked. Reedkit smiled and raked his claws against his sisters pelt. She yowled and bowled him over.

Soon enough, with all the screeching, his mother Thornfoot and his siblings Greenkit, Brownkit, Petalkit and Waterkit woke up.

"Not again." His mother yawned sadly. The den was empty since Waterfur and her kits moved out.

"At least we don't sleep with Berrydung and her kits." Berrydungs two week old kits just started opening their eyes.

Thornfoot stretched and yawned, showing her sharp fangs. She licked her lips hungrily and padded out of the den.

Reedkit and his sibling weren't allowed of the den unless their father, Greenstar, told them they were allowed too.

Petalkit moaned and crossed her paws, "It's no fun in here." Brownkit and Greenkit nodded their heads in agreemant.

While Reedkit's siblings' complained, Reedkit yawned and fell back to sleep.

**Waterfur's POV**

Waterfur stretched in her nest. All the extra room in the Birth-Den felt uncomfortable.

A rustle came from the entrence and Greenstar padded in. In his jaws was a thrush. He dropped it at Waterfur's paws.

He purred at her rounded belly and stroked it with a giant paw. Waterfur hungrily ate her prey while Greenstar groomed her pelt.

"You make me beautiful strong kits." Greenstar boasted as he licked her ears. Waterfur rolled her eyes.

"Is that all I do? Make kits for you?" She asked but already knew the answer.

He purred as a yes and stood and stretched, leaving the den.

Inside Waterfur, her kits jammed against her sides. She signed and rested her head on her paws. She drifted into sleep.

**Berrydung's POV**

Berrydung sighed as her twenty kits suckled her milk. They were two weeks old and the biggest nuisence. Greenstar padded into her den.

He laughed at the sight. He grabbed Eyeskit and Brightgreenkit by the tails and gently lifted them up. They mewled in his jaws as they squirmed to the smell of milk.

The two tom kits got carried away by the GreenClan leader (yes he also changed the Clans name).

Berrydung sighed and fell asleep.

**Greenstar's POV**

The two kits in my jaws felt as light as a feather together. They squealed as I sat them down. They curled up together and drifted to sleep.  
I went back to Berrydung's den. I had the GreenClan cats build three dens. Thornfoot and Waterfur share a den with their kits. Squirrelbeauty and Petalmist share a den with their kits while Berrydung occupies the last den with my kits.  
Eyeskit and Brightgreenkit was soon occupied by their brothers Greenstarrockskit and the rest of the gang. I locked them in my den with Jaymole the Gaurd.  
I picked up Berrydung by the scruff. I had fed her poppy seeds for her too sleep. I dragged her out of the camp.  
Night was beginning to uncurl. Crickets chripped and the owls sqawked. Ferns brislted in the wind as I dragged Berrydung to the Star-Ledge. The Star-Ledge was where medicine cats speak with their Ancestors and where you revieve lives.  
So far I have taken Waterfur, Thornfoot and Petalmist to recieve their twelve lives. Squirrelbeauty and Berrydung haven't yet because of suckling their kits.  
The moon shone on the ledge and I climbed up with my mate in my jaws. I hauled her up and then took the life-cat.  
As I said before, I had killed all the she-cats and their mates. I also killed them to give my kin more lives. I picked a strong looking tom. _Burrflight. _I lifted the body up and placed it on the stone beside us.  
Then I mounted Berrydung, my cock in her core. She moaned and blinked her eyes.  
She stared at me on top of her and her eyes grew wide.  
"No," She pleaded silently." YES!" I screeched and called my Ancesters.  
Berrydung and I fell into a dark forest of trees and ferns.  
Burrflight shivered beside us, his eyes wide. He tried to escape, but I held him down with my paws.  
The wind grew dark and cold and a growl erupted from us.  
I smiled and bowed my head. My father, Terrortime, rapped his body around me.  
"Back for more?" He purred, his fangs poked out of his mouth.  
I nodded and Terrortime took Burrflight. Burrflight struggled under the massive paws. But it was no use.  
Terrortime sliced Burrflight's throat out, white mist erupting from the gash. He grabbed Berrydung and I opened her jaws. She struggled against our will. The white mist surronded us, finding a body to take hold off. Terrortime grabbed the esence and jabbed the white mist down Berrydung's throat. She gagged from his giant paw. He raked his claws against her jaws and the spirit of Burrflight crept into the gashs. I dropped Berrydung and she layed there, shivering as the life took hold.  
I closed my eyes and we entered reality again.  
I took Berrydung in my jaws again and dragged her to camp.


	9. Final Battle

Greenstar lashed his tail, his gaze fized on the enemy. The FierceClan's leader licked his paw than flicked it over his ear. Greenstar bared hios teeth. Fiesty looked at the GreenClan leader, his eyes narrowed. Fiesty yowled and the clearing erupted into chaos. Fiesty slammed into Greenstar and set the older cat surging backwards. Greenstar growled angrily.

"You will never win GreenClan or my cats!" Greenstar snarled, his dirty breath foaming at Fiesty's face. Fiesty cringed and at that second Greenstar flipped over. Fiesty yowled as Greenstar sent him flying into the air.

"I always win!" Fiesty pouted and rammed into Greenstar. Greenstar sidestepped but barely. Fiesty ran past him. Greenstar started to help Jaymole, but he felt claws dig into flesh. Fiesty had leapt onto of the brown cat and was now ripping flesh from Greenstar. Greenstar yowled misrably as he slowly died.

"I always win! Remember that always..." Fiesty snarled and Greenstar's vision blanked out.

Page break...

Fiesty followed Jaymole to the GreenClan's camp. Fiesty gasped as he entered. Kits and she-cats lined the whole perimeter.

"This is GreenClan's camp. You are now our leader," a brown cat with green eyes bowed his head to Fiesty and Fiesty purred.

"Show me to my den," Fiesty ordered and followed the brown cat. A big den woven with thick brambles hung from the Great Oak tree.

As Fiesty entered, he found 56 kits and 5 she-cats in the den.

"Wow!" Fiesty exclaimed and pounced on a kit. The kit yelped and stared up at the bigger cat.

"Hey! Watch it!" The kit exclaimed, his tail flashing in annoyence.

"Who are you?"

"GreenstarRockskit. We are all Greenstar's kits. Who are you?" The kit sassed.

"I'm your new leader," Fiesty boasted. He shoved the kit away and yowled.

"FierceClan! Bow down to me, your new leader!"

**LAME ENDING i know but whateves... Review**


End file.
